


Lord and Lady Hobbs

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Lord Hobbs has come to marry his betrothed Lady Brienne. Will they be a good match?
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Lord and Lady Hobbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Being a woman in this world meant that you had to do certain things. Like sew, embroider and learn how to spew niceties. These things were not what Brienne liked doing. Brienne had planned on becoming a knight. Doing swordplay and learned how to ride a horse like a man. She was generally seen in mens breaches too. So when she found out that her Father had arranged for her to be married to Lord Hobbs. Brienne knew nothing of him. She was distraught. Her life had been planned out for her for sometime and her Father had let her do all these things instead of what women where supposed to do. How was she to learn how to be a good wife in less than a moons time?

The closer it got to the day when she was to be married the more she worried. Instead of trying to please her Lord husband she spent all her time in the armoury and sparring. There was no telling if her future husband would allow her to do that. That thought frightened her more than she would admit. All her life she had been kicking men into the dirt.  


It was the day her husband was going to arrive and her heart plummeted in her stomach. Her looks were not conventional, what if he turned round and left? That would leave her Father without his backing. Another thought hit Brienne, what if he stayed? That would be worse for her. The servants came and fetched her then saying that a ship had just docked. Her future awaited her. 

Upon first sight, Lord Hobbs was a well built man, he was tall and muscular like her. This set Brienne on edge, she might not be able to overpower him. He had a sword in its scabbard and his figure was overall quite menacing. Brienne stood straighter as he drew closer. Cowering would only make him think he could do anything he wanted to her. His eyes had yet to see her form. The horse he was riding on did not suit him at all, it was barely more than a pony and the image made Brienne struggle to hold in a laugh. She failed and the noise made Lord Hobbs turn and find her face. His eyed held no ill will and he was not turning away in disgust. 

“Lady Brienne, I presume,” he spoke as he dismounted the horse and reached a hand out. Brienne put her hand in his and she received a kiss on it for her efforts. 

“Lord Hobbs, Did you have a pleasant journey?” Brienne replied using the one phrase she had been told she would be what a Lady would say. 

“The wind was on our side but we would like to break our fast now, my lady.”

Brienne faltered in her reply when he linked her arm in his. His muscles were as solid as she imagined Dragonstone was. The only thing she said was “The main hall…you can rest there,” when they arrived at the hall, there was a banquet fit for a King laid out and Brienne frowned at her Father. Much of the food would be wasted.

After they had feasted Lord Hobbs insisted that they have the wedding ceremony as soon as possible. That day. So Brienne was ushered into the water baths and she batted away the poor servant girl who tried to comb her hair for her. She would rather leave it unkempt. Later she had to apologise before she would help put her dress on. It had many fastenings on the back which needed to be done up. The dress did not suit her, it was a garish pink which did nothing for her features. 

Her Father came to collect her, “You look beautiful Brienne. Lord Hobbs is a lucky man.”

“Thank you, Father. Can we get this over with please?”

The wedding was a simple affair. Just a handful of guards under the Hobbs banner and a contingent of the Tarth household and her Father, Selwyn. Lord Hobbs replaced the cloak with her house sigil on with one of his own. She got her wish it was over and done with. Lady Hobbs was what she would be known as from now on. Brienne still felt the heat of his hand on her lower back as he had escorted her to his ship. Luckily he had not insisted on a bedding ceremony or on long drawn out goodbyes. Brienne did not want to wait any longer. Anticipation of doing her wifely duties was getting the better of her. 

Brienne expected him to take what was rightfully his when the ship had left the Isle of Tarth yet he did not. When they were alone in their cabin that evening she knew that he would take it then. So when he did enter their room it surprised Brienne when he came in carrying a large chest. It was the kind you used for transporting clothes. For a normal man it would have been a struggle but for Lord Hobbs it was easy. He set it on the floor beside the bed. 

“A gift for you, Brienne. I thought you might like to wear something different.” 

“For me. Thank you, my Lord.”

“Luke. You can call me Luke. There’s no need for formalities.” 

Brienne gasped when she opened the chest. Within it were not dresses like she had expected. There were breaches and shirts. Even a set of armour had been packed in there. It was Hobbs grey and red to match his sigil. She pulled it out with joy on her face. At the very bottom of the chest was a great sword, Brienne almost dropped the armour piece in her haste to pick up the sword. She looked from the sword to him and back at the sword again. 

“Thank you, Luke,” Brienne spoke, her voice heavy with emotion. She put the sword down and turned towards Luke. Her hands came up of her own accord, setting around his waist as she hugged him. Showing her appreciation for the gifts. Looking into his eyes once more, there was still no disgust there, only adoration. Brienne took a chance and brushed her lips against his. When their lips met Brienne felt him smile into the kiss but he didn’t try to deepen it. He let her set the boundaries. Soon she pulled back and saw the smile on his face which mirrored her own. Perhaps this marriage would be a good thing after all.


End file.
